Tramp
by ASKAlicex
Summary: 1938 whereas Bella was the secret lover of Jasper Whitlock, even though she was human.Maria towered over to her fear and plans to kill him on a set date. The day he died he planned to escape with Bella. Apollo apon see her in sorrows puts her under Artemises care.After one year later she was marked.Artemis disapporved of it and made a deal. Full summary inside- it was too long.
1. Chapter 1

Summary; 1938 whereas Bella was the secret lover of Jasper Whitlock, even though she was human she kept Jasper in his bounds. Maria towered over to her fear and plans to kill him on a set date. The day he died he planned to escape with Bella, Peter and his mate. Apollo apon see her in sorrows puts her under Artemises care, thus making her immortal.  
After one year later she was marked by one of the great three. Artemis disapporved of it and made a deal. "When the time comes I shall release her. When the momment she meets him."

Preface;  
Okay before I start the story I will explain the base line for those who do not understand the summary.  
so here i shall make a time line.  
1938 - when Bella was in love with Jasper whitlock. Whitlock was still under Maria thus making Bella his secret lover.  
Later on Jasper met Peter again and was convinced to escape, but not without bella. On the same day he plans on escaping Maria kills him.  
Alot happens in this year, after being and still is in sorrows Apollo seeked out Bella and asked Artemis to care for her.

1939-  
Bella gets marked by one of the big three.  
Artemis disapproves of it and makes a deal.

So far thats what the summary tells you, I would not want to ruin the rest for you right now. Note: Nico di angelo in this was not born before WWII he is born in 1995 making him 18. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper pov;  
"What are you doing here?" she says. I sniffed the air, it was faintly of her scent. I almost purred at the thought of her.  
"Asked Maria to hunt for the night." I smirked as she rose a brow. "Than shouldn't you be hunting right now, not wasting you "time" on me." she said with amusment.  
"Darlin'," I drawled out as I pulled her into my arms and twirls a piece of her curly hair around my finger. "Why would you think im wasting time?" I said using my southern accent.  
I knew she loved it when I used it. She stepped back and walked over the the balcony. "Someday..." She says dreamily.  
"Someday what?" I walked toward her. "Someday," she repeats "I wish we would escape this life...move on, become happy without being secretive." she says wistfully.  
I almost grinned, I circled my arms aroudn her waist. Earlier I had met Peter, we would escape next week first day. "And..." She started again, I felt jealousy within her. I shot her questioining look. Why would she be jealous? She was the most beauitful, delicate, sweet creature that I had laiden my eyes on.  
She scoffed. "and that you would cut the little romantic relation between you and Maria without getting killed." she says slowly.  
"Someday..." I cooed. The slow hazy summer breeze blew agaist us, she looked straight into the dead end night. "Listen." I say "We will escape next week."  
She wiped around in my arms, she stared at me than broke into a gigantic grin. Words where left unspoken.  
She kissed me lightly on the lips her scent, not blood filling the air. The rest of the night we spun to the music and twriled as we liked.  
"I love you Jasper Whitlock." she'd say.  
"And I love you my belle Bella."

AN; Okay so lets leave it at that. :) im curious of what you think, R&R please, speak your mind out people. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov;  
I skipped around town to the thought of my golden haired vampire and the plan to escape. I giggled at the thought of a new life, although I would miss the people here.  
I ruffled my dress. "Your so happy today, what happen?" Elizra says. Elizra is one of my friends although her family was poor she kept her spirits high. High enough to touch the sky.  
Her red hair bounced when she took a step, it shone like fiery red when the light hits it. Her freckles came in bold, her skin fair. I thought she looked really cute. I utmost thing I love by the extent is her eyes. Her eyes shone like ceylon green zircon. Elizra had lovely dimples as well. What match it so well and put it all together was her brightness.  
"Nothing. Just feeling in a good mood today." I say while giggling.  
"Anyways, I hear that James had died last night." she wispered her face nothing but deathly white. I almost gasped.  
"James? are you sure it was James?" I wispered furiously. Just hearing her say James and dead in one sentence wrenched at my heart.  
Damn war. Damn vampires. Elizra said nothing. I almost broke. But I did not, I made a promise to him.  
Flash; I gasped as I saw familier hair. His blondish-brown hair that was sun streaked from hot days lightened as eons passed.  
I ran to him "James!" I call. He turns and gives me a grin, I kissed him on the cheek. He laughs. "Missed me Bells?"  
"oh of course!" I say. I looked down sadly. " You missed my birthday... and dad is still in the hospital." He flung me over his shoulders. I was well over confused by than, after he had walked home with me flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes he unlocked the door and gentally tossed me over to the couch. I adjusted the way I was sitting so he could sit down next to me.  
He sat down and grinned. "Close your eyes." he says. I do as I was told and closed them. Suddenly I feel something enormous on my lap. I opened my eyes to meet ones with clear, chocolat eyes. I giggled.  
The cat had looked just like James, blondish-brown hair that was pretty light. I pat the cat and it purred, send vibrations. I looked up and smiled at James. "Thank you" I say as I gave him a hug.  
"What will you name it?" he says "James." I say automatically. He chuckles, "I guess it does look like me doesn't it, but aint I a bit more handsome?" he says as he ruffles Jame's fur.  
"I guess," I said "Now let us go meet dad. I bet he is really happy to hear that your back." I smiled as we headed out into the wintery cold. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,  
I have thought of the idea. I would put my sorrows and unhappiness on page to ink. I would pour my heart into this. For now thats all I have to say.  
Bella -  
Bella layed with Jasper, her sleepy form against his. Her finger drew lazy circles against Jasper's abs. His hand layed softly on her bare shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." he says. Bella burrowed her head further into Jaspers chest. Suddenly she grasped his face and stared into it. Jasper thought she looked like a goddess.  
Her eyes focused, it was not the ugly muddy brown most human hand. It was the color of chocolate, her hair in gental curls, her skin as pale as his own. The most intrancing thing was everything she was. She encricled him, like a little pixie. Luring him in with each breath she took. Her every fiber was everything. He knew he fell so much for her that it was impossible to get out, not that he'd ever want to. She bit her light pink lips, just minutes before he had kissed it. He wannted to devour her lips yet again.  
"Don't leave me." she wispered. Jasper kissed her, feeling the warmth seep into him, their mouths moved in sync. Hot fire burned through Bella's body and she kissed him. Gods she loved him so much.  
"Yeah pretty impossible to go back now" he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You never answered me." she said. The scent of worried covered her from head to toe.  
Jasper breathed. "Darlin' why would I ever leave you?" he drawled out. "I don't know." she said as she lended back into him, feeling his bare form behind her.  
Jasper looked down at her. "Never would I ever leave you." he said in his texas accent. She rubbed her hands together with the soap, she made a circle with it and looked through it.  
She turned while splashing the water around. She was still looking through the circle but at the same time looking at him. She let her hands fall into the water, washing it from the soap.  
She stares at him. Silence covered the world around them. Suddenly she lends in and kisses him. Slow, soft and sweet, just as she was. After a few good 10 minutes in the bath snogging each other Jasper wrapped his arms around her bare waist and tried to deepen the kiss, she lend backwards, away from him. He stared at her in question. "Slow down there cow boy, we need to get out of the bath or else we would get my floor wet, and we'd be late to visit father." She says grimly He grins "Can't he just wait a few hours?" he says.  
"No," she starts "You need to get back to Maria." jealousy flew around her.  
"Fine. fine. Tomorrow, we get pack and we set off." he wispers in her ear. He had felt her cheeks heat up.  
"By the gods, I want to spend forever with her." He thought But what he didnt think was that there was no "forever" 


End file.
